Inmortal
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Collares de ajo. Crucifijos. Agua bendita. Todas esas cosas son inútiles ante él… ¿Quién será? ¿Qué es lo que es él [Yaoi][HitoshixBrooklyn]
1. Chapter 1

**Inmortal**

**Titulo:** Inmortal

**Autora:** RatekahinashysuKxR

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon y AU (Alternative Universe o Universo Alterno, UA)

**Notas:** Un fic que cree al estar viendo a Fuma lamiéndole la sangre del cuelo a Kamui (X/1999) así pues no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que les guste y que no olviden de dejar su humilde y lindo review n.n

**Dedicatoria:** Para ti linda Katja! Jojo espero que te guste, te dije (o quizá lo pensé xD) que haría otro fic de ellos en cuanto se me ocurriera algo y bueno pues ese día llego xD y esto fue lo que salió espero que sea de tu agrado, hay nos andamos viendo por allá en el foro n.n ¡Besos y abrazos amiga¡Oh! Me saludas a Brooklyn n.n

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** Collares de ajo. Crucifijos. Agua bendita. Todas esas cosas son inútiles ante él… ¿Quién será¿Qué es lo que es él [Yaoi

**Inmortal**

Sus afilados colmillos se le incrustan en el cuello. No puede moverse, y ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Las esmeraldas orbes de quien tenía frente suyo se fundían contra las suyas marrón… se sentía tan débil. La vista se le ponía borrosa. Poco apoco se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad.

-_Eres mío… no lo olvides_ –Le susurro el chico de esmeraldas orbes.

Fue lo último que recordó antes de caer en la inconciencia. Creyó que al despertarse se encontraría en su recamara y que lo único que había tenido fue un mal sueño, solo eso, un sueño. Pero no fue así…

A su alrededor había nada más que penumbras, sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas por gruesas cadenas. Definitivamente quien lo había raptado no quería que escapase. ¿Cómo fue que termino así¿En esa situación? El era un simple profesor de la universidad.

Recorrió con la vista el lugar y pudo darse cuenta que no había ninguna ventana. Ni siquiera una rendija por donde pueda entrar la luz solar. Eso le pareció particular.

Igual solo los dioses sabrían hace cuanto tiempo ha estado ahí. Pudo haberse quedado inconsciente por días o quizá solo algunas horas. Y al no poseer un reloj no podría saberlo.

Igual intento hallar una manera de salir, pero se sentía todavía tan cansado como para poder pensar claramente. Lo único que su cabeza podía hacer era recordar las últimas cosas que estaba haciendo… antes de terminar en aquel lúgubre sitió.

**xX Flash Back Xx**

_**POV Hitoshi**_

_-¡Profesor Kinomiya¡Profesor Kinomiya! –Me gritaba alguien desde el otro lado del pasillo._

_-¿Qué sucede Mihaeru (1)?-Le cuestiono en cuanto se paro frente a mí._

_-Me pidieron que le entregase este sobre –Me lo extiende y lo tomo._

_-Gracias –Luego de mi agradecimiento se marcho. Mientras yo me quede observando la carta._

_Me resulto extraño que me llegara una carta. Nunca recibo correo y de ser ese el caso, siempre son cuentas, amenazas de mi hermano del que si no regreso le hará algo a mi vieja habitación, sin olvidar las cartas de mi abuela diciéndome que regrese, porque Takao (mi hermano menor) lo volvía loco. _

_Aunque igual note algo extraño en la carta. No decía quien me la mando. No tenía remitente ¿Acaso sería una broma? No dudaría que lo fuese, los chicos de la universidad hacen cada cosa._

_Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer el contenido de la carta, no pensé que me encontraría con algo así…_

"

_**16/Octubre/2007**_

_**Profesor Hitoshi Kinomiya:**_

_**Posiblemente usted no me conoce. Pero yo si a usted. Exactamente Hiro, se todo acerca de ti. Se de tu familia. Conozco a tus amigos, e incluso sé como se te creo aquella cicatriz que tienes en la rodilla izquierda. **_

_**¿Ahora crees que soy un acosador? Jaja. No seas tonto Hiro. No soy un acosador, el hecho que sepa cosas de ti, no me convierte en eso. Simplemente te observo desde las sombras. Puedes llamar a la policía si quieres, eso no evitara que te siga observando.**_

_**No Hiro… no es una broma si es lo que creíste hace unos minutos. Ni tampoco te envíe esta carta para que un miedo susceptible se formara en tu interior. Es solo para que sepas, que pronto serás mío.**_

_**B.M."**_

_¿Cabe mencionar que creí realmente todo lo que él dijo? Aunque sinceramente. No le tome mucha importancia. Debí hacerlo. Porque no solo esa carta me envío. Varías más le siguieron a esa. Y cada día repetía lo mismo __**"Que seré suyo". **__Nunca entendí lo que quería decir con eso. O quizá si pero no quise reconocerlo ni darle importancia._

_**POV Hitoshi End**_

**xX Fin del Flash Back Xx**

A mediados de Octubre fue cuando sucedió. En las noticias se habían reportados varios ataques de gente con extrañas mordidas en el cuello y perdida de sangre, todos atacados de noche. El peliazul no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que seguramente se trataba de ataques de alguna posible secta nueva.

Muchos de sus alumnos decían que eran monstruos, incluso hasta vampiros. Pero el se reía de aquello ¿Vampiros¡Por favor! Él ni siquiera de niño se tragaba esas historias que le contaba su abuelo de pequeño. Los vampiros no existen, no hay forma de que un ser humano pueda ser inmortal bebiendo la sangre de otros.

Fue por eso que no sentía miedo cuando salía tarde de la universidad y tomaba callejones o caminos casi desiertos para regresar a su departamento. Tenerle miedo a algo inexistente le parecía estúpido. Fue un tonto al haberse quedado aquella noche en universidad para ayudar a un estudiante.

**xX Flash Back Xx**

_**POV Hitoshi**_

_Soy profesor de Psicología aquí en la Universidad de Cambridge. Uno de mis estudiantes, Yuriy Ivanov se quedo hasta tarde conmigo, ya que necesitaba ayuda con el proyecto que les asigne como su examen del mes. _

_El proyecto era sencillo en si. Una simple investigación, pero lo queme gusta de este estudiante en particular es su forma al entregarse al hacer el proyecto y preguntándome todo lo que el podría considerar que podría estar mal, pero para su fortuna no era así._

_Lo importante en si fue que cuando termine de ayudarle era bastante tarde. Eran la 11:30pm y generalmente salía a las once en punto. Pero en lo que iba caminando o esperaba algún autobús me tomaría más tiempo y fue cuando me dio las doce de la noche._

_Lo recuerdo bastante bien. Estaba yo parado en la estación del autobús. No llevaba mucho tiempo esperando pero me parecía extraño ver como había alguien del otro lado de la cera. Eso no es extraño en si, es una cerca publica se supone que deba haber personas en ella, lo particular en si era el hecho de que parecía mirarme fijamente. Como si me estuviese llamándome._

_Me creí un tonto por estar pensando en eso. Hasta que entonces mi vista se fijo en sus labios, podía verlos claramente, todavía que estaba a bastantes centímetros o hasta metros de él. Y pude entender lo que decía._

"_**Llego la hora…"**__ Susurro. Mi cuerpo se paralizo por unos segundos._

_Fue tarde para cuando quise reaccionar y huir lejos de él. Ya me había atrapado por atrás, y rápidamente, sin que me percatara ya estaba frente mío. No pude verle bien. Ya que estaba oscuro, sin mencionar que parecía poder ejercer cierto poder sobre mí. _

_Estaba paralizado y de lo único que fui capaz fue de observar como dos enormes y filosos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, los relamía con su lengua. Y lo único que pudo pensar mi cabeza fue __**"Un vampiro"**_

_El resto… es historia…_

_**POV Hitoshi End**_

**xX Fin del Flash Back Xx**

Ahora se encontraba en aquel calabozo. Y tendría que pensar en una y cien forma de cómo liberarse. Su única arma era el racionamiento y la inteligencia que poseía. Igual… posiblemente, su captor pronto haría acto de presencia. Y deberá estar listo para cuando llegue el momento.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas Finales:**

Bien les dejo esta primera parte, que espero les haya gustado jeje. Intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo e igual a ver como me sale (soy mala para la psicología xD) en fin… me despido nn y lo único que tengo que decir es ¡Espero te haya gustado Katja-san n.n! lo hago con cariño y te prometo que pronto traigo la continuación n.n

(1) Mihaeru: Miguel del batallón Bartez n.n

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la demora, gracias Katja por tu review n.n

**NOTA:** Hay dos cosas importantes que deben saber, la primera es que para los que hayan leído algún libro de Anne Rice se dará cuenta de lo que escribí, obviamente ella tiene todos los derechos reservados de ello, yo solo lo utilice para esta pequeña historia y dos los signitos " &&&" explican cambio de escena. Es todo.

**Segunda Parte**

La inmensa estrella a la cual se le llama sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las colinas. Dejándole así paso a la noche. Y al brillo de las estrellas y el de la luna misma. En una penumbra casa un muchacho de intensos ojos verdes y cabellos anaranjados como el del cielo al atardecer se levantaba.

Salió de su ataúd, estirando las vértebras y huesos. Al bajar de la cama de madera para los muertos, la cerró. Camino gallardamente hasta la puerta, sujetando una antorcha a lado de esta para alumbrar los lúgubres pasillos de aquella mansión.

Caminaba lentamente, el único sonido que se escuchaba por todo el lugar eran los pasos del pelinaranja. Estaba entusiasmado, después de tantos meses de admirarlo entre las sombras. Casi sintió que aquellos meses fueron como años. Pero al fin lo tenía bajo su mando.

Se detuvo en una de las puertas de los calabozos; debajo de la mansión. Coloco la antorcha al lado de la puerta, y abrió ligeramente una rendija de esta, para observar al hombre de azuladas hebras.

Prácticamente se relamió los labios al recordar como fue haber probado ese exquisito líquido vital rojizo que recorría por sus venas. Era una sangre digna de llamársele elixir de la vida. Sabor igual no lo encontraría en ninguno otro humano.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Hitoshi? –Pregunto educadamente el pelinaranja, pero con cierto cinismo en sus palabras, porque ya era de noche.

El peliazul al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja se estremeció, pero no se movió de su lugar, solo se limito a girar su cabeza e intentar mirar a su secuestrador. Más solo lograba ver sus afilados colmillos por la rendija de la puerta la cual igual solo reflejaba una tenue luz.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? –Pregunto el peliazul.

-Solo a ti Hitoshi –Contesto simplemente el secuestrador.

Hubo un intenso silencio entre ambos chicos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto de nueva cuenta la atención del peliazul. Iba a intentar moverse, pero recordó las cadenas que lo tenían sujetado, evitándole cualquier intento de escape. Por lo que se quedo ahí sentado en el suelo esperando lo peor.

El pelinaranja lentamente fue acercándose al peliazul, deteniéndose justamente atrás de él, tomándolo de los hombros. Hitoshi no podía evitar temblar y es que estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que sea que fuese hacerle aquel sujeto. Trago saliva en seco, sentir las manos de su secuestrador sobre el lo ponía más que nervioso.

-Estas tenso –Murmuro lo bastante cerca de la oreja del otro. Pero este no dijo nada –Igual te vez pálido –Sus labios iban descendiendo hasta las marcas que le había dejado después de su primer encuentro -¿Te duelen? –Pregunto con cierto aire de preocupación, mientras con su lengua recorría las heridas. Hitoshi solo se estremecía –No debí de haber sido tan brusco… -Decía arrepentido.

-Déjame ir… por favor –Pidió con un hilo de voz el peliazul, extrañamente se sentía mareado y con menos fuerza que antes.

-No puedo –Dijo el pelinaranja separándose de repente del peliazul y poniéndose justamente frente de él.

-¿Por… qué? –Su voz cada vez sonaba más débil, su vista incluso comenzaba dilatarse.

-Te explicare todo cuando despiertes –Contesto a la pregunta acercándosele, igual que la primera vez, de una manera tan rápida que el peliazul tan siquiera sin parpadear pudo ver.

Había sido tan rápido el oji-verde al tomarlo de los brazos, apoyándose en el cuerpo del mayor y estancarle los dientes fuertemente en el mismo lugar de antes. Kinomiya podía sentir como su secuestrador le drenaba cada gota de su sangre, los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran más lentos… pronto… su corazón dejaría de latir.

Con cada succión que daba el pelinaranja los latidos disminuyan… Hitoshi ya había cerrado los ojos, lo único que se podía oír eran sus latidos, uno tras uno, como si estuviesen tocando una melodía…

Lentamente se separo del peliazul antes de que el corazón de este parase de latir, si no lo soltaba en ese momento moriría, ya lo había colocado al borde de la muerte.

Hitoshi no pudo continuar en su misma posición, cayó al suelo, con sumo trabajo intentaba levantarse. El pelinaranja se hinco para estar a la altura del peliazul. Primero mostró su muñeca derecha y con la uña de su mano izquierda abrió sus venas de la muñeca.

-Bebé si no quieres morir –Hablo en un tono serio el ojí-esmeralda.

Hitoshi abrió con trabajo sus parpados, mirando la muñeca ensangrentada de su secuestrador, dudo un poco del beberla o no, solo que realmente sentía que se le iba la vida y con rapidez tomo el brazo del oji-esmeralda bebiendo de la sangre.

Cuando su lengua hizo contacto con el líquido rojizo y degusto su metálico sabor, más no se asqueo. Muy por el contrario… le había gustado. Sabía que era su sangre la que estaba disfrutando, pero no le importaba, por alguna razón que el desconocía no podía dejar de beber.

-Ya es suficiente Hitoshi –Hablo de repente el pelinaranja, pero Hitoshi continuaba bebiendo -¡Detente! –Ordeno arrebatando su brazo de los labios del otro y cubriéndose la herida para que no sangrara más.

-Quiero más… -Pidió el peliazul.

-Es natural que tengas hambre, pero todavía no puedes comer –Se levanto de su lugar –Dentro de poco iniciara tu muerte mortal –

-¿Mi… muerte mortal? –Pregunto sin entender

-Pronto verás a lo que me refiero –Dijo tranquilamente caminando en dirección a la puerta –Nos vemos Hitoshi –Y cerro la puerta tras de si solamente dejando la rendija de la puerta abierta para que iluminase tan siquiera algo la habitación.

Hitoshi se quedo ahí sentando en su lugar intentando comprender las palabras del otro… ¿Su muerte mortal¿No se suponía que había bebido de su propia sangre para evitar eso? El no quería morir… al menos todavía no…

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y un grito de dolor broto de sus labios. Era tan fuerte el dolor que sentía que se retorcía en el duelo.

-¡Ah! D-Duele… -Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sus sentidos comenzaban agudizarse. Extrañamente los colmillos comenzaron igual a dolerle y sus uñas parecían más blancas y brillozas en la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos al gritar una vez más y pudo notar como su vista había cambiado también.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh…..! –

**&&&&&&&**

_¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh…..!_

Una sonrisa satírica se dibujo en su "_angelical_" rostro. Ya hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había escuchado esos agonizantes gritos de puro dolor. Seguramente se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, era lo que pensaba el pelinaranja.

-Es como tu Kai –Decía el oji-esmeralda mientras se ajustaba la camisa mirándose al espejo –Fuerte y firme… lastima que tu no eras resistente como él –Guardo un momento de silencio, sus orbes verdosas se ocultaban en los mechones de cabellos que caían a su rostro, peor en sus labios aquella sonrisa se había transformado en una siniestra –Jajajajaja –Y luego rió malignamente.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Me quedo algo raro el capitulo xDU… bueno… hice mi mejor intento u.uU… Katja!! Si quedo feo perdoname!! ToT!! Seguramente los examenes me atrofiaron la imaginación u.u… en fin, yo espeor que te haya gustado, como a los demás n.n ¡Hasta luego!

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola n0n! Si ya se me demore demaciado u.u… lo siento.. es que las ideas no fluían TOT… en fin, tía se que estas leyendo esto y MIL PERDONES TOT!! De verdad quería continuar esto lo más rapido posible, pero uff tuve un bloqueo mental y hay! Todo un show (lo buenoe s que leo un libro de vampiros para tener la mente fresca ene ste fic n.ñ) En fin, me dejo de excusas para que puedan leer n.n

**Tercera parte**

_-¿D-Donde estoy? –_

_-En mi mansión –_

_-¿Quién es usted? –_

_-Tu amo –_

El pelinaranja se encontraba cerrando las puertas de su lujosa mansión, para cuando regresase la muerte mortal del peliazul ya había cesado y aquello no podía evitar traerle viejos recuerdos.

-"_Transformandolo me ha agotado… debo recuperar fuerzas_" Pensó desapareciendo rápido del lugar.

¿Hacía cuanto que no lo recordaba o que tan siquiera saliese ese nombre de sus labios por accidente? Ya hace bastante… y lo peor es que sentía tan frescos esos recuerdos, como si hubiesen sido ayer y no hace siglos.

_**xX Flash Back Xx**_

_POV B.M._

_Yo vivía en un tranquilo pueblo aquí en Inglaterra. Crecí en una humilde familia, que aunque no fuesen mi verdadera familia me trataban bien. _

_-¡Masefield! ¡Ven acá y limpia este desastre! –Al menos la mayoría…_

_El único que intentaba hacerme la vida de cuadritos era mi hermanastro Yuriy. Aunque yo portaba de cierta forma el apellido Ivanov el siempre se encargaba de recordarme cual era mi verdadero apellido y de que yo… no pertenecía a ellos…_

_-¿Sabes? No soy tu criada, soy tu hermano –_

_-Hermanastro –Me corrigió –Y para mi eres lo que se me plazca –_

_A mí nunca me había gustado armar disputas sin sentido, mucho menos contra una persona tan obstinada y engreída como él, por lo que cualquier negación a lo que me ordenase tarde o temprano la pagaría, ya fuese que le mienta a mis "padres" o me hiciese alguna jugarreta de mal gusto._

_Pero de igual forma tenía una vida sumamente tranquila, hasta cierto día…_

_-¡Apresúrate! Si sigues caminando así de lento vamos a llegar a casa hasta el anochecer y debemos de estar antes de eso –_

_Yuriy y yo siempre íbamos al bosque cerca del pueblo a recoger leña. Aquel día se nos había hecho algo tarde porque no encontrábamos leña seca que sirviese para encender fuego. Y tal como lo decía mi hermanastro el sol ya comenzaba a descender rápidamente._

_Fin del POV B.M._

_**xX Fin del Flash Back Xx**_

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba merodeando por un bar de mala muerte ¿Que mejor lugar para saciar su sed que un lugar lleno de pobres inútiles a los que seguro nadie extrañaría? Era simplemente perfecto.

Se sentó en la barra, observando a cada persona del bar. Mirando más específicamente sus cuellos, pudiendo ver claramente en todos aquella vena palpitante llena de sangre… Aunque beber de cualquiera sería suficiente para saciar su sed de aquella noche, no podía. Era alguna clase de deseo enfermizo el de escoger a sus victimas con precisión, pero no tanto como el que había tenido por el profesor Kinomiya.

-¿Qué deseas tomar cariño? –Le pregunto la chica detrás de la barra quien limpiaba un vaso

-Un simple wisky en las rocas por favor –Sonrió con altanería, ya se le hacía costumbre actuar de esa forma ante los mortales. Después de todo ya era superior a ellos de cierta forma.

Mientras esperaba su bebida, volvió a centrar su atención en escoger a su victima. Después de todo, tenía que_ beber_ algo realmente….

_**xX Flash Back Xx**_

_En el pueblo en que vivía no había muchas leyes que cumplir, pero había una que era primordial seguir. Y esa era estar dentro de nuestras casas cuando el sol desapareciese en su totalidad y el cielo estuviese en penumbra, siendo solo iluminado por la luna y las estrellas._

_Nadie realmente, más que los ancianos del pueblo, sabían el porque resguardarse. Había muchas teorías pero nada en concreto y aquel día… yo supe cual era esa razón…_

_Ya había oscurecido por completo, debido a la altitud de los árboles ni siquiera los rayos de la luna nos podían iluminar para ayudarnos en nuestro camino hacía el pueblo. Ambos estábamos aterrados, aunque Yuriy lo negase. El temblor en mis manos que hacía sonar la madera que sujetaba me delataba y en el podía ver como respiraba un poco más agitado de la tensión._

_En ese momento temíamos más de los futuros osos o cualquier otro animal que pudiese atacarnos y nosotros no teníamos armas para poder defendernos. Pero en tan solo segundos sucedió todo…_

_Vi como alguna clase de extraña energía o fuerza había empujado a Yuriy al suelo. Mi terror pasó más al pánico, dejándome inmóvil al no saber si el moverme podría provocar que me sucediese lo mismo o algo peor._

_-Ahh… -Comenzaba el a levantarse, girando su rostro hacía mi -¿Por qué me empujaste idiota? –_

_-Y-Yo no fui… -Tartamudee. Todavía era presa del pánico._

_Lo siguiente que paso fue relativamente algo extraño… Había visto claramente el terror puro dibujado en el rostro de mi hermanastro, jamás en toda mi vida me podía imaginar a Yuriy Ivanov aterrado. Era algo… algo imposible para mí, no lo creía posible…_

_Pero si Yuriy estaba aterrado, quizá hasta más que yo. Y era inquietante no saber el porque. Cuando me di cuenta hacía donde estaba viendo, perdí la habilidad de respirar y sentía que el corazón se me iba a parar en cualquier momento._

_Gire levemente mi cabeza para ver que era lo que tenía tan aterrado a mi hermanastro y no pude verlo, porque instantáneamente, todo se torno negro… escuchando solo una gruesa y extraña voz para mi susurrarme "Descuida… ahora estas en buenas manos"_

_**xX Fin del Flash Back Xx**_

Todavía podía recordar como había sido despojado de todo lo que tenía. Como su modo de vivir había dado un enorme giro. Recordaba cada suplica que le había dicho aquel vampiro que lo convirtió.

_-¡No por favor! ¡Aléjese! –Se removía debajo del corpulento hombre que lo inmovilizaba con su cuerpo –Quiero… quiero ir a casa… quiero estar con mis padres… por favor déjeme ir… -Decía con voz suplicante_

_-¿A casa? ¿Crees que te aceptaran, luego de que sepan en lo que te has convertido? –El tono de aquel hombre era tan frío y cínico_

Ante el recuerdo apretó fuertemente el vaso de wisky que ya le habían traído. Podía oír claramente el crujir del vidrió en su mano y dejo de ejercer la fuerza en el. No quería romperlo y cortarse. Aunque sabía que la herida se curaría en un instante.

Esa asquerosa risa siniestra, ese porte altanero ¿De quien más iba a sacar eso? Pues de él. Después de todo paso largos años con él y cuando… cuando finalmente se había rendido, aceptado lo que era, había aprendido apreciarle, incluso admirarle desde cierto punto retorcido y enfermizo. ¿Y para qué? Para que al final le abandonase.

Bebió de golpe el resto de lo que quedaba de su wisky y se levanto de su asiento, acercándose cautelosamente a la mesa de unas señoritas. Sangre joven e ingenua… que divertida y _deliciosa_ noche seria aquella.

**X x X**

Lentamente comenzaba abrir los ojos, levantándose del frío piso. El dolor había desaparecido. Y al ser consiente de ese hecho, se levanto de golpe, sintiéndose completamente diferente.

Percibía más aromas además de la humedad y olor a abandono, que el color de las cosas había cambiado, se veían más intensos. Al mirar sus manos se dio cuenta de que su piel se veía pálida y sus uñas eran más blancas de lo normal. Sin mencionar esa extraña sed.

Tenía muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta; ni nadie que se las pudiera dar.

¿Quién o qué era su secuestrador? Realmente él seria… no ridículo, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? Sus ojos, nariz oído… todos sus sentidos los sentían tan agudos…

Giro su cabeza hacía la puerta, podía verla mejor ahora, al igual que todo el lugar. Era como si toda la habitación se encontrase iluminada, al menos para sus ojos lo estaba.

-¿Pero qué…? –

**X x X**

Saciada su sed por esa noche, se encontraba de vuelta en su mansión. No quería desperdiciar toda la noche estando a fuera lejos del peliazul, que sabía estaría lleno de dudas y más importante aún, sediento.

Con paso ligero caminaba escaleras abajo hacía los calabozos. Escuchaba el repiqueteo sonido de las cadenas chocar una contra otra o estas siendo forcejeadas por alguien, en un muy vago intento por liberarse.

-No deberías hacer eso –Menciono en cuanto llego a la celda del peliazul. Este se detuvo mirándole –Agotaras tu fuerza y no podrás cazar después –

El peliazul ahora podía ver mejor el rostro de su secuestrador. Era un niño, bueno no un niño en si, máximo tendría 16 o 17 años cuanto mucho, pero no dejaba de ser más joven que él.

-Que no te engañe mi apariencia, soy más viejo de lo que puedes imaginar –Menciono con tranquilidad, aunque el peliazul detecto cierto enfado en su voz.

Kinomiya le miro con recelo desde su lugar, esperando que el pelinaranja frente suyo comenzase a explicarle que tenía planeado hacerle o mejor dicho que demonios le había hecho.

-Si te explico todo ahora, no entenderás y será demasiada información como para que la puedas procesar en una sola noche –Volvió hablar con serenidad. El peliazul abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Acaso leía su mente? –Efectivamente, puedo leer tu mente, de hecho me doy el lujo de presumir que puedo _ver_ tus pensamientos –Sonrió con petulancia, mostrando escasamente uno de sus afilados colmillos. Hitoshi quedo sin palabras. –Ahora… -Aprovechando el desconcierto y la sorpresa del peliazul ante lo que dijo se acerco a este, tomándole de las manos y rompiendo las cadenas fácilmente –Ven conmigo… te daré de comer… -

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas finales:**

Bueno… me salió algo raro el capitulo a mi parecer XD ahh.. y ya vieron que teníoa que ver Kai, aunque creo que no explique muy bn a que se refería Brooklyn con que fue débil o algo así (tengo mala memoria x.x, perdonenme) pero igual ya saben que es Kai acá XD

Espero de todos modos que les haya gustado y por favor no olviden de dejar su humilde Review n.n

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**

**Alias: Ed XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Notas:

Lamento la demora como siempre, bueno como creo se ah vuelto tradición en mi, actualizo cada que me voy de viaje al parecer xD y bueno no les aburro mucho para que disfruten del capitulo n.n ¡Tía Kat! Espero no me mates al final XD!

Cuarta Parte

Caminaban por un largo pasillo y oscuro pasillo, siendo guiada por su secuestrador. Era irónico, él sabía todo sobre el y el ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

-Me llamo Brooklyn Masefield –

Esta vez no se inmuto que supiese lo que estaba pensando. De hecho, comenzaba a ser molesto ¿Es que ya no tenía privacidad ni siquiera en su mente?

-Podrías… dejar de hacer eso –Enfatizo la última palabra

-¿Hacer qué? –Pregunto con ingenuidad, volteando a verle ligeramente

-Eso… dejar de leer mi mente, es molesto –Contesto con hastió.

-No lo es… es divertido, tus pensamientos son interesantes –Dijo con una sonrisa, como la de un niño divertido con algo.

El peliazul solo desvió la vista, enfadado. Adiós a su privacidad para siempre. Aún continuaban caminando ¿A dónde le llevaba? ¿Cuánto faltaba? Aunque estaba algo asustado. ¿Le daría de comer? Pero… ¿Qué?... ¡¿Y cuando acabaría esa sed tan insaciable?! Sus nervios ya comenzaban a crisparse

-Ya llegamos –Dijo el pelinaranja deteniéndose frente a unas amplías puertas.

Hitoshi miro detenidamente las dos enormes puertas que estaban al frente suyo. Las cuales al parecer fueron decoradas a mano, pues el grabado en estas lo delataban. Quedo sorprendido o maravillado por el color blanco con el que estaban pintadas, el cual las hacía relucir de sobremanera, lo cual le extrañaba, estando en un pasillo tan oscuro como ese.

Las enormes puertas fueron abiertas y al igual que el pasillo, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Brooklyn le hizo adentrarse al lugar y al instante las puertas se cerraron. No se asusto, comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Pero a pesar de que no podía ver nada, escucho unos sollozos.

-¿Pero qué…? –

Ni termino de formular la pregunta, ya que unas velas se encendieron de inmediato en la habitación, iluminándola casi por completo. Viro a ver a todas partes de la habitación para ver de donde provenían los sollozos y jamás creyó que fuese ella.

-J-Judy… -Tartamudeo sorprendido ¿Acaso esperaba…? No, no estaría hablando en serio ¿O si?

La mujer al oír una voz familiar, alzo el rostro, logrando ver muy poco con la luz de las velas el rostro del peliazul.

-¿H-Hiro? Snif… snif… -Pregunto dudosa, ya que no podía ver claramente por culpa de las lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! –Volteo a ver al pelinaranja ¿Por qué metía a su ex amante en esto?

-Oh no te enfades Hitoshi, se lo mucho que aprecias a esta mujer, ¿Pero sabes? No es tan santa como piensas… ¿Ves como esta vestida? ¿Puedes imaginar donde fue que la hallé? –Su voz sonaba tranquila y eso encóleraba más al mayor.

- ¡Déjala ir! –Ordeno

-¿Y que vas a comer? –Ante aquello, la joven mujer se estremeció y se abrazaba así misma

-Nada… solo déjala ir. Ella no tiene porque involucrarse en esto –

-Hitoshi… -En ese instante desapareció del campo visible del peliazul –Solo mírala… -Oyó la voz atrás suyo, girando su cuerpo para ver al pelinaranja que estaba detrás de Judy. Rodeandole la cintura con una mano y sujetando de su mentón con la otra –Es tan hermosa… e indefensa… ¿Ves su cuello? –Hizo que la rubia ladease el rostro para dejar más expuesto su albino cuello –Tentador ¿No?... ¿Oyes eso? ¿El sonido de la sangre fluir por sus venas? ¿El tamboreo del corazón?... –

-¡Cállate! –Grito el peliazul cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, dando un paso hacía atrás y desviando el rostro de ellos. –No… ¡No sigas!... ¡Solo déjala ir! –Se arrincono en una esquina y así intentando no ver a la rubia.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto controlarse? Y esa sed… ese espantoso sonido… ese sonido que hacía que sus oídos se sintiesen como si sangrasen. Tenía que ser fuerte, controlarse, no quería hacer lo que su secuestrador quería. Inclusive, ni siquiera tenía los famosos colmillos que el otro tenía.

-¡Kyaaa! –Al oír aquel grito estaba apunto de voltear su cabeza y verla, pero no lo hizo, sabía que era mejor así.

Pero entonces un intenso aroma casi metálico y dulzón llego a sus fosas nasales, inundando sus pulmones. Ahora estaba más tentado a voltear. Quería saber de donde provenía aquel embriagante aroma.

Pero la idea le parecía desfavorable, incorrecta. Y mientras su razón debatía con su nuevo instinto, un agonizante dolor en sus dientes apareció. Era tan doloroso que un grito afloro de su garganta, abriendo los ojos enormemente. Pero tan rápido como había llegado, desapareció y ahora simplemente sentía extraña su boca. No pudo evitar llevar un par de dedos a sus dientes y recorrerlos, notando algo sumamente anormal en ellos.

-C-Colmillos… -Había murmurado

Brooklyn quien se estaba divirtiendo con la chica, haciéndole ligeros rasguños para que liberase sangre, escucho el murmuro casi inaudible del peliazul. Ventajas de vampiro. Deposito en el suelo a la chica, quien no paraba de llorar y al sentir que el pelinaranja la dejaba, se arrastro en el suelo para alejarse de él, abrazándose aún, intentando así darse seguridad.

Brooklyn camino sin apuros hasta el peliazul, hincándose a él para poder tomar sus manos y obtener así la atención del peliazul. Sabía que todo era nuevo para él.

-Tranquilo… te dejaran de doler en cuanto te alimentes –

-¡No! –Aparto sus manos de las del oji-esmeralda –Ya te dije que no lo haré… no pienso hacerlo…-

El pelinaranja se levanto, mirando con severidad al peliazul. Volteo su vista por escasos momentos a la mujer y luego volvió a mirar al mayor.

-Como quieras… solo te diré, que si no te alimentas de ella esta noche, no solo esa sed tuya seguirá creciendo hasta que tu instinto termine dominándote, si no que igual… la encerrare a ella –Señala a Judy – En un calabozo, no dejándola ir hasta que fallezca… y como verás, tengo el tiempo a mi favor –Sonríe de forma cínica – Comienza hacerte a la idea de lo que eres… ya no perteneces a su mundo –Afilo su mirada. El rostro pareció sombrearse.

Hitoshi volteo a ver a Judy y cuando iba a mirar de nuevo a Masefield, este ya no se encontraba. Importándole muy poco el porque les dejaba solos, se levanto de su sitio, acercándose a Judy.

Ahora estaba en un terrible problema ¿Qué hacía? No quería matarla, tenía una vida por delante, un hijo al cual cuidar… No… no podía alimentarse de ella. Tampoco quería ser un monstruo.

Abrazo a la rubia y le acaricio la espalda, intentando tranquilizarle. Aunque oír su corazón tan cerca del suyo le crispaba los nervios.

-H-Hitoshi… snif… ¿Q-Que pasa?... ¿Qué… qué es todo esto? Snif… -

-Nada Judy… nada, escucha –La rubia le miro –No se cuanto tiempo tengas para huir de aquí antes de que él vuelva. Judy tienes que salir corriendo de aquí, no mires atrás, olvídate de mí y no llames a la policía, yo me encargare de todo –

-¿Qué hay de ti?... No quiero dejar con ese psicópata… ¿Por qué debes quedarte? ¿Qué ocurre? –Se recargaba demasiado a su pecho, mirándole cerca al rostro. No entendiendo nada.

-Es complicado de explicar Judy… -Desvió el rostro para no verle –Solo hazme caso, tienes que huir ¿Entiendes? –Volvía a mirarle. Sabía el riesgo que ambos corrían y más aún el pelinaranja podría estar leyéndole la mente en este mismo instante. Aquel pensamientos le altero.

Ayudo a la rubia a levantarse del suelo. Le tomo un tiempo a la mujer mantenerse en pie y al lograrlo ambos fueron hacía la puerta. Hitoshi la abrió con algo de dificultad, pues aunque pareciese una puerta normal, no pesaba como una. Miro hacía los alrededores, no había nadie, o eso parecía.

-Vamos –Cogió la mano de la rubia y salieron de la habitación.

Era en esa clase de momentos en que ahora agradecía esa nueva habilidad suya de tener facilidad de mirar en la oscuridad. Aunque era la primera vez que caminaba por aquellos pasivos y sentía una extraña sensación de ya haber caminado en ellos. Como si todo eso ya lo hubiese visto antes… pero era imposible, era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

-Mira Hiro, la salida –Señalo una puerta que estaba entre dos ventanas que reflejaban el exterior.

Hitoshi soltó su mano y la mujer volteo a verle. Le dedico una última mirada, del tipo en la que indicaba que ahí se separaban, que se fuese y se olvidase de él… era lo mejor, lo mejor para ambos.

-No pienso dejarte aquí… huye conmigo, por favor… -Se apego al pecho del peliazul, sujetando con firmeza la camisa de este.

-No… -Murmuro. La mujer curvo sus cejas de tal manera que casi se unían –No puedo… solo vete ¿Si?... –

Judy se separo lentamente de él, mirándole de nuevo, pero ahora con tristeza. De verdad no quería dejarle, pero él se lo había ordenado. Camino hacía la puerta, la abrió y volvió a mirar al peliazul, por una última vez. Este mantenía el rostro desviado, esperando se fuese ya de una vez, si el pelinaranja les atrapaba…

La rubia dejándole de mirar, comenzó a correr. Corría como nunca antes en toda su vida lo había hecho. Tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa mansión.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? –Se oyó la voz del pelinaranja a sus espaldas.

-Deje ir alguien que sabe, aunque vagamente, de ti, dejándote expuesto… ¿Me encarcelaras por eso? –Pregunto sonriendo con cinismo, volteándose para verle -¿O la perseguirás hasta alcanzarla y matarla? Te diré algo, no te metas con las personas que quiero –Le miro con odio

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te hará caso? ¿Qué no llamara a la policía? –Salió de la negrura del pasillo, siendo reflejado por la luz de la luna

-No dudo que la llame… después de todo no es una mujer que se queda de brazos cruzados –Sonrío de lado –Además, al menos así te detendrán –

-¡Eres un estúpido! La policía me tiene sin cuidado ¿Cuánto dinero crees que deba darle al capitán para que me dejen en paz? ¿O cuantos muertos serán suficientes para que dejen de fastidiarme? –Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios

-Infeliz –Apretó sus puños con coraje

X x X

Había corrido una larga distancia lejos de esa siniestra mansión. Por suerte para ella un camionero de un trailer de carga se detuvo ayudándole. Llevándole a la ciudad, la mansión estaba alejada de toda clase de vida humana alrededor.

Estaba cansada, aterrorizada y más aún preocupada ¿Qué le pasaría a Hitoshi ahora? ¿Y que habría sido eso… eso afilado que estuvo en su cuello? Pero más aún ¿Por qué Hitoshi actuaba tan extraño?

-"Debo… debo llamarle… debo decirle donde esta" –Pensó la rubia

Hacía dos días que se le extraño que Hitoshi no fuese a la universidad, dado que el era un hombre cumplido y que siempre daba sus clases, así estuviese enfermo y moribundo iría a la universidad a enseñar. Al inicio creyó que estaba enfermo o algo similar, después de todo no toda enfermedad te deja algunas fuerzas para trabajar. Pero eso creyó hasta que a las tres de la madrugada recibió la llamada de alguien…

xX Flash Back Xx

-¿Bueno? –

-¡¿Qué le hiciste usurpadora?! –

-Ah… eres tú… -¿Qué quieres? ¿No sabes que tarde es aquí? La gente normal va a trabajar al día siguiente ¿Sabes? Y más aún, duerme –

¿Qué le hiciste a Hitoshi? –

-¿Yo? Nada… ni lo he visto en la universidad –

-Lo sabemos, la escuela le informo a mi abuelo, así que te repito ¿Qué le hiciste? Se que eres una cuarentona ninfomana, pero no es para que raptes a mi hermano como tu esclavo sexual… -

-¡Idiota! Yo no lo tengo, además, ya rompimos desde hace un año. Ahora… ¡Déjame en paz! –Y colgó

xX Flash Back Xx

El camionero se había detenido en una gasolinera. Judy le pidió al buen hombre un par de monedas para hacer un par de llamadas y este al dárselas, bajo del vehículo. Se dirigió a la cabina del teléfono público, marcando aquel número que se sabía de memoria, siempre lo marcaba cuando cierto peliazul viajaba a Japón y la dejaba sola…

-¿Hola? Casa de los Kinomiya…-

-T-Takao… -Tartamudeo, aún no se normalizaba su voz

-¿Judy? –

-Si… s-soy yo… tienes… tienes que venir aquí… rápido… se… se donde esta Hiro… -

Continuara

Notas finales:

Lo se, lo se soy una maldita por dejarlo así XD pero leí un fic que se ponía bueno y ¡Sopas! Que lo deja en la mejor parte u.ú y podría decirse que es una pequeña venganza XD pero ps como sea jeje espero les haya gustado y no olviden de dejar su humilde review n.n

Atte: Ed


End file.
